Why?
by Tomato-23
Summary: Sudah sedari kecil mereka selalu bersama, tapi Daiki bingung kenapa gadis bersurai merah muda itu selalu di sisinya. Padahal gadis itu sudah menyukai orang lain. Apa yang akan dilakukan Daiki? Dan apakah Satsuki akan menyadarinya? / First story. / AoMomo [Dai/Suki] [edited]. /RnR please?


**Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke, AoMomo [Dai/Suki], mungkin typo dan misstypo, mungkin Semi-Canon? OOC(?), dll~**_

_._

_._

_Sudah sedari kecil mereka selalu bersama, tapi Daiki bingung kenapa gadis bersurai merah muda itu selalu di sisinya. Padahal gadis itu sudah menyukai orang lain. Apa yang akan dilakukan Daiki? Dan apakah Satsuki akan menyadarinya?._

_._

_._

_._

**Why?**

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

Mereka selalu bersama. Dari mereka kecil, mereka selalu bersama. Sampai mereka menginjak di sekolah menengah atas pun, mereka selalu bersama. Ya, Aomine Daiki selalu bersama seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Satsuki, selain kecantikannya ia dikenal karena menjadi seorang manager yang hebat menganalisis lawan tim basket sekolahnya dulu, SMP Teiko. Dan karena kedekatannya dengan seorang Daiki, ia selalu bisa menjadi _baby sister_ seorang pemain basket yang cukup disegani dikalangan pemain basket Winter's Cup itu. Aomine Daiki, seorang remaja laki-laki yang tumbuh menjadi seorang yang egois, arogan dan individualis itu sering sekali membuat Satsuki kewalahan. Meskipun begitu, Satsuki selalu membawa Daiki kembali ke lapangan untuk berlatih dengan para pemain lainnya yang sudah menunggu Daiki.

Begitulah mereka. Hingga di tingkat yang setara dengan sekolah menengah atas, Satsuki pun menjadi manager tim basket di Akademi Touou, sekolahnya sekarang. Meskipun kali ini mereka tetap bersama. Namun Satsuki masih bingung. Ia sendiri bingung dengan alasannya yang selalu ingin mendampingi Daiki. Ia bukanlah kekasih si pemain hitam manis tersebut. Tapi di dalam dirinya ia ingin selalu menjaga Daiki. Ia tahu, hanya dirilah yang bisa diandalkan pemain bersurai biru tua tersebut.

"_Ne_, Dai-_chan_. Kali ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Satsuki masih berjalan bersisian dengan Daiki. Mereka masih berjalan menelusuri jalan yang banyak menjajakan pernak-pernik remaja tersebut. Tak lama terdengar Daiki mengeluarkan suaranya, "ikuti saja aku."

Satsuki pun mengikuti Daiki dan memilih diam. Sambil menikmati suasana yang jarang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini bersama pria hitam manis di sampingnya itu.

* * *

><p>Meskipun Daiki tahu, jika gadis cantik yang sering bahkan bisa dibilang selalu bersamanya terkecuali tentunya dalam hal-hal yang hanya Daiki saja yang bisa lakukan, Satsuki selalu di sisinya. Sekalipun Satsuki menyukai temannya sendiri, teman mereka juga, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, sekalipun Satsuki menyukai orang lain. Ia masih berada di sisinya. Daiki tak masalah dengan itu. Ia bersyukur Satsuki tak memilih untuk meninggalkannya.<p>

Saat ini Daiki sedang men-_dribble _bola bundar oranye dengan corak garis hitam itu, yang sudah dilakukannya lebih dari 5 menit. Terus ia _dribble _hingga tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memerhatikannya.

"Daiki-_chan_." Suara milik Satsuki pun menyentak kesadaran Daiki. Malam-malam begini di tengah-tengah lapangan basket. Ia langsung tersadar dari pikirannya. Bola yang sedari tadi ia kuasai menggelinding jauh membentur pagar kawat lapangan itu.

"Ah, sedang apa kau di sini, Dai-_chan_?" tanya Satsuki dengan memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bertanya, meskipun ia tahu kalau Daiki sedang bermain bola bundar oranye itu sendirian. Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu –ucap Daiki dalam hati. Laki-laki hitam manis itu memalingkan mukanya kearah suara berasal. "Satsuki." Daiki bergumam pelan, namun itu bukanlah sebuah balasan yang berarti bagi Satsuki. Karena Satsuki segera masuk ke dalam arena lapangan basket. "Hey, ini sudah cukup malam Dai-_chan_. Kau harus beristirahat! Besok kau akan ada pertandingan dengan Tim Ki-_chan_, bukan?" Satsuki berseru galak dengan tangan pongah di pinggang. Matanya yang membesar itu menjadi pikatan tersendiri untuk Daiki.

"Terserah." Setelah sadar dengan tingkahnya yang memandang mata yang senada dengan surai pemiliknya dihadapannya itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil bola yang telah berada di pinggir pagar kawat lapangan.

"Heee, jadi kau ingin membantah?" Satsuki mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. "Pokoknya kau harus pulang! Kubilang pulang dan istirahat! Nanti kau tidak akan bisa istirahat yang cukup kalau masih bermain basket sampai malam begini," sambung Satsuki.

Daiki bukannya tak ingin segera berada di kamarnya dan tidur. Tapi alasan ia masih di sini karena gadis yang masih terus memberikan nasihat itulah.

Ia tak ingin bersama gadis itu untuk sementara waktu sebenarnya. Tapi jika ia membiarkan Satsuki pulang sendiri malam-malam begini. Ia tak akan membiarkannya. Dan mau tak mau ia harus pulang bersama gadis managernya itu.

"Dai-_chan_, kaudengar kan?" seru Satsuki galak. Ia masih terus meminta Daiki untuk pulang hingga tubuh tinggi besar milik laki-laki dihadapannya ini berbalik dan mendekat kearahnya. "Ayo."

"Eh?" Satsuki kaget. Ia tak menyangka Daiki akan mudah dibujuk seperti ini. Untuk apa ia berbicara panjang lebar dari tadi. Dasar! –jerit Satsuki dalam hati.

Tak menunggu lama, Satsuki bergegas menghampiri Daiki yang sedang menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya. Dan kedua anak manusia berbeda postur itu berjalan bersisian untuk pulang. Dan sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Satsuki, Daiki harus menahan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis di sampingnya ini. Ia butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan pikirannya tentang Satsuki, tentang mereka.

* * *

><p>"Dai-<em>chan<em>, kau mau kemana?" tanya Satsuki seraya tangannya bergerak –hendak mencapai tubuh tinggi Daiki. "Kau, ingin bolos latihan lagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang –" Ucapan Satsuki terputus. Di hadapannya Daiki menjatuhkan tangan besarnya untuk mengusap kepalanya. Dia kenapa tiba-tiba? –ucap Satsuki dalam hati merasa aneh. Ia sendiri cukup kaget dengan perlakuan Daiki ini. Jarang sekali bahkan hal ini sudah lama tak dilakukan oleh laki-laki bersurai biru tua tersebut.

"Jangan membujukku lagi. Aku akan latihan sendiri." Untuk pertama kalinya Satsuki tak bisa membantah kata-kata Daiki. Ia terlalu sulit menggerakkan lidahnya sendiri, dan terlebih karena tubuhnya pun yang merasa kaku atas perlakuan Daiki ini.

Tak ada suara dari Satsuki, Daiki memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi dari sana. Ia tak mau terlihat aneh di depan kawan-kawan timnya, apalagi gadis itu. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk menenangkan diri di suatu tempat.

Setelah kepergian Daiki, Satsuki baru merasakan paru-parunya menyedot banyak udara dari luar. Tubuhnya hampir limbung, namun ia segera tersadar dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Akhir-akhir ini sikap Dai-_chan_ aneh sekali. Apa ia terlibat masalah? –Satsuki bergumam.

* * *

><p>Daiki sedang menyandar di tepian pagar atap sekolah. Ia saat ini hanya masih membutuhkan waktu sendirinya. Namun, tak lama kemudian Satsuki menyusul Daiki ke tempat <em>favourite<em> pemuda itu.

"Dai-_chan_, katakan padaku. Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Satsuki selembut mungkin sambil bersandar di samping Daiki. Yang ditanya hanya diam, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Dai-_chan_." Satsuki menyeru kembali Daiki. "Dai-_ch_ –"

"Apa masalahmu dengan itu?" Daiki berujar tajam. Ia sendiri merasa sebal diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Satsuki . Jika saja bisa kukatakan, sudah dari hari-hari yang lalu aku katakan padamu –Daiki berucap lemah dalam hati. Ia diam, menunggu Satsuki membalas perkatannya.

"Kau kenapa, Dai-_chan_? Jangan membuatku khawatir!" seru Satsuki. Matanya hampir berkaca-kaca. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia hampir ingin menumpahkan air matanya hanya untuk masalah seperti ini. Tapi bukannya ia tak tahu. Itu karena mungkin sikap Daiki yang aneh ini sudah berlangsung hampir 1 bulan.

"Aku kenapa? Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau kenapa, Satsuki!" Daiki berseru tinggi, membuat wajahnya keras dan kaku. Sementara itu, Satsuki terkejut melihat reaksi Daiki. Ia tak menyangka kalau masalah Daiki separah itu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah yang selama ini aneh itu adalah kau, Dai-_chan_! Jangan membuatku bingung!" Suara yang ia pertahankan untuk setenang sedari tadi berubah menjadi suara tertahan dari akibat air mata yang ditahannya.

"Kalau kukatakan karena kau. Apa kau akan mengerti?" ucap Daiki masih dengan wajahnya yang keras. Ia takut, takut kalau setelah ini Satsuki akan meninggalkannya.

"Apa? Tapi, aku tak pernah menyakitimu Dai-_chan_!" Ucapannya semakin membuat air matanya medesak keluar dan isakannya pun menjadi-jadi. "Apa salahku?" sambungnya.

"Kalau kutanya kenapa kau selalu berada di sampingku. Padahal kau menyukai Tetsuya. Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

"I-i-itu..." Satsuki terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada Daiki. Karena ia pun tak tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia masih berada di sisi Daiki padahal ia menyukai laki-laki lain.

"Nah, coba kau jelaskan padaku, Satsuki." Daiki berangsur tenang. Namun, ia merasa bersalah karena Satsuki menangis di hadapannya, bahkan karena dirinyalah Satsuki seperti ini.

"A-aku, aku bahkan tak mengerti! Yang aku tahu karena, aku tahu kalau kau lebih membutuhkan aku daripada Testu-_kun_. Dan, tak ada yang bisa mengajakmu untuk berlatih selain aku! Bagaimana bisa tim basket sekolah kita akan menang di setiap pertandingan, jika anggota intinya tidak ikut berlatih!" teriak Satsuki. Ia usahakan matanya tak menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya ini. Padahal sorot mata Daiki sekarang melembut, ya karena ia sekarang tahu apa alasan gadis merah muda itu memilih selalu di sisinya.

"Jadi begitu."

"Eh?" Satsuki terkejut dan memandang mata biru tua Daiki. "Kenapa?" tanya Satsuki heran.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Yang jelas sekarang aku sudah lega." Daiki kemudian melepas sandarannya dan berdiri segera melangkah keluar dan hampir saja meninggalkan Satsuki. "Hey! Kau belum menjelaskan masalahmu, Dai-_chan_!" seru Momoi yang menghentikan langkah Daiki.

"Masalah itu sekarang sudah selesai. Aku bisa berlatih dengan tenang sekarang," balas Daiki. "Yang terpenting," jeda sebentar. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, Sastsuki?" lanjut Daiki.

"E-etto..." Satsuki sekarang baru menyadari. Jadi selama ini Dai-_chan_ memikirkan itu? –gumam Satsuki dalam hati. Ia diam dan berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu dipertandingan selanjutnya kau harus terus ikut latihan dan memenangkannya untukku, Dai-_chan_!" balas Satsuki disertai senyumnya yang tak terlihat Daiki karena membelakangi gadis itu.

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan tanpa kau harus memintanya." Daiki berbalik, "Kau jadi menyuruhku berlatih atau tidak, Satsuki? Jangan diam saja di situ," ucap Daiki dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kaubilang akan melakukan semua itu tanpa kusuruh. Lalu kenapa kau menagih padaku?" Satsuki merajuk dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah manapun selain wajah Daiki.

"Kalau aku tak berbicara seperti itu mau sampai kapan kau di sini terus, Sat-su-ki." Daiki melafalkan namanya putus-putus. Dan wajah kaku dan keras laki-laki di hadapannya ini berganti dengan wajah rileks dan senyum. Apa-apaan senyumnya itu!

"Apa kaubilanggg! Tentu saja aku akan pergi dari sini dan melihat latihan kalian! Huh!" balas Satsuki dan segera mendahului Daiki, bergegas ke tempat latihan mereka. Pasti yang lainnya sudah menunggu. "Tunggu apa lagi, Dai-_chan_?" ucap Satsuki.

Puk. "Ayo!" seru Daiki seraya menjatuhkan tangannya disurai merah muda Satsuki. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Lain kali saja."

Daiki tidak tahu saja jika wajah Satsuki sudah berwarna merah pekat. Ia sangat malu dengan perkataan Daiki barusan. Maksudmu aku akan memintanya mengelus kepalaku? Dai-_chan_ no bakaaa~.

.

End

* * *

><p>AN:

Yokatta, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan satu ff. Nulis ini saja butuh dorongan beribu tangan. Nekat juga buat publish ini. Tapi, saya ingin mencoba menulis setidaknya. Dan terima kasih untuk semua dorongannya *hug :')) Jadiiii adakah yang berminat untuk RNR? Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Saya tunggu apresiasi termasuk uneg-uneg ff ini, akan saya tampung di kotak review. Sorry before. Sampai jumpa ^^

[Ff ini sebelumnya telah diedit untuk penyebutan nama tokoh.]


End file.
